


Choke me, Fire

by DocLucifer



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Choking, M/M, Non-Sexual, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocLucifer/pseuds/DocLucifer
Summary: Fascinated by the band as a whole, you find yourself becoming a brother of Sin and joining the Clergy, where you are put at the service of the  Cardinal's Ghouls.You find yourself in a difficult situation with Dewdrop or , how he instructed you to refer to him, Fire.





	Choke me, Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is for me husband Sam , i love you , you are a good lad😤

Since the first Ritual you had attended, you felt captured by the mysterious aura of the Cardinal and his Ghouls , you were curious and felt like approaching them, so once you got the chance to talk to the Cardinal and express your feelings , he invited you to join The Clergy as a brother of Sin: needless to say, you accepted the invitation, bounding yourself to their Cult.  
You had to move to their Unholy Church's structure , linked to the Dark Church itself, where you would have a small locker and a drawer for your personal items and a bed in a common dorm with other brothers of Sin.You found the situation a bit uncomfortable, but eventually got used to sleeping with other people that thankfully were usually not noisy.  
As time passed , the life of a brother of Sin seemed to become less and less heavy to sustain like it was at the start and the chores you had to do weren't that bad, but you liked the idea of what you were assigned to only in the most recent period : making sure the Ghouls - Copia's Ghouls - had everything they needed or wanted , whenever they needed or desired.  
It was an hard task and it often got you in troubles too , but you didn't mind spending time with the group of Ghouls that stole your heart the night of your first Ritual.  
You are absentmindedly reminiscing about that night while in the common room with them , going back to reality when you feel a sharp pain coming from your leg "fuck-", you say in a low voice then turning your head to the right just to find one of the Ghouls in front of you.  
You look at him closely , finding his piercing blue eyes staring angrily at you and you feel like lowering your gaze, only to find his arms crossed and his tail furiously whipping from side to side ; you assume you were slapped by it and not on accident.  
"Are you deaf?" he says dryly, his shoe tapping nervously on the floor.  
You gather your courage and look up to his mask again, searching for his eyes and smiling almost shyly in a moment of awe : you had a soft spot for the lead guitarist , his stage presence was in fact what got you curious.  
"Sorry , i was distracted-" you apologize, bowing slightly as he scans your face, squinting.  
"Now i remember" he says, pausing just to smirk , " you were in the first row, i threw a pick at you and you screamed 'Choke me' " He tilts his head, not removing his eyes from you and you feel an adrenaline rush through your veins as you nod and also a bit of heat to your cheeks.  
"Hah-yeah, about that- hm...You were amazing- i actually never got to thank you for the pick. I always carry it with me" you kind of confess with a genuine smile that soon turns into a nervous one as he approaches you.  
"I don't see it , where do you keep it?"  
"Uh- " you undo the first button of your uniform and grab with your fingers the necklace to which the pick is attached to , showing it to him.He grabs it , analysing it for a second , before letting go of it and stepping back; you put it back in its place and adjust your uniform , trying to get rid of the warm feeling on your cheeks.  
"Very interesting" he says , making it clear to you he isn't interested at all "but i told you to go get me some coffee for tonight's practice. I said it about 3 times. Do i have to repeat it again?"  
"No" you answer immeditely, bowing apologetically before stepping away to head to the kitchen, but he calls for you and you turn around, with a questioning look as he smirks.  
"You also have to - and i don't care how - steal the key for the basement from the sister of Sin that has it. Don't ask why, mind your business and get me what i want" his last phrase is harsh and you start heading to the kitchen as soon as he dismisses you.  
As you are making him coffee in the unusually empty kitchen , you can't help but wonder why he'd need the key of the basement- well, actually you know he is going to cause troubles and it doesn't felt right to let that happen, not for you at least and not only because you are going to be involved.  
You sigh softly , filling a huge red cup with the coffee , then bringing it to him as it is : you know he likes it bitter if he doesn't specify to add anything in it. He grabs the cup without even looking at you or thanking you (and that, you were used to it) and immediately starts to chug it down ; he's not paying attention to you and you know he probably wouldn't like to repeat himself about what's your task, so you bow to the other Ghouls and leave the room.  
You lift your sleeve to reveal your watch and you curse as it's past the curfew in that area of the building.  
The Clergy had been really clear: no humans in that part of the bulding past midnight. And you honestly didn't want to find out why , nor you stopped to think how it got so late, you simply hurried to the dorm area as quickly as possible , feeling a bit anxious someone could see you or something would happen.  
Panting slightly , you get to the dorm building in safety , turning to the female area instead of the male one, scanning the various door to find the right one where you know the sister of Sin you need is assigned.  
When you find it , you give a soft knock and the door opens almost immediately to reveal various sisters in their nightgowns; you don't really care, you look around before spotting the person you are looking for laying on her bed with a book in her hands and you step in with no problems , making your way to her as you want to solve that problem as soon as possible.  
"May i ask you for a favour, sister?"  
"What is it?"  
"I need the key to the basement"  
"No way, i can't give you that. Why do you need it anyway?"  
"I don't... you know i'm at service of the Cardinal's Ghouls. I got asked to get it, i really need it-"  
"In that case i guess i could give it to you?But you owe me your dessert for two months, take or leave." She seems amused, you feel tense about the whole thing.  
You growl , sighing and nodding , displeased on having to give up on the desserts and she hands you the key after she unplugs it from her necklace.  
"Be sure to hand it back tomorrow morning before ten o'clock or we will both be in deep trouble " you nod and take your leave after politely refusing the invite of the other sisters to join them for some fun and you quickly make it to the entrance of the building, but you hesitate.  
You absolutely don't fancy breaking one of the few rules you have to obey to and trying your luck to go back to a forbidden area but , at the same , you are conflicted because you don't want to disappoint and anger Fire.  
After a while you decide it's best to head back to your dorm and actually go to sleep , especially because you are starting to feel tired after the long day you had doing chores here and there for the band members.  
Doesn't take you long to get back to your room and takes you even less to slip into your pyjama and successively under your blankets and you soon fall asleep as soon as your bed gets warm.  
Hours pass and you are far from being awake and your body doesn't mind the feeling of light caresses on your leg and , for a while, you keep sleeping; you feel your eyelids heavy as you open them to a dim light , that casts a terrifying shadow on the wall near your bed.  
You freeze, recognizing the figure after a good two seconds, you open your mouth to speak but you close it when you feel a hand on your thigh, where a regular pocket is supposed to be.  
You swallow and can't help but to turn to the Ghoul that seems to be caught off guard by how you see his figure freeze for a moment , but he leans in more , climbing on the bed and on the top of you.  
It feels almost unreal , he is so small and thin that he doesn't really have a weight, you just can feel him sitting on you but you can't really feel a weight.  
You squint , trying to understand if that's who you think he is and as you do so, you can see a glimpse of pure red from under the mask, where the eyes are supposed to be: you feel a shiver down your spine as the doubt of who that might be strikes you.  
You open your mouth again, ready to speak, but he puts a finger over your mouth and you can feel a sharp nail poking your nose as a "shh" escapes his lips.  
He leans in, getting so close to you that you can feel his hot breath on your skin and its sulfur scent entering your nostrils.  
You can feel your head going dizzy for a second and you hold in your breath as he slides his finger down, from your lips to your chin, then proceeding to go on the neck with his pointy nail ; his face is still in front of yours and you can almost see the outline of his eyes.  
"Be quiet" , he orders whisper and you don't know how to feel about it: he was in fact Fire, but those red eyes were sending chills down your spine.  
You nod , trying to figure out what is going on as he palpates your neck with both of his hands , before he slides his fingers behind it and presses his palms against your throat, just slightly.  
You swallow and try to raise your hand to stop him in a genuine fear that also fuels and hypes you , but his tail grabs your wrist and holds it down.  
"You didn't bring me the key." He hisses in a whisper, another sulfur whiff hitting your face and you breathe in , your lips trembling for a split second when you try to talk "the curfew-" ,you start, but he cuts you off "you had one job" he really is angry and you can feel the pressure on you neck increase ; you let out a whine and after that, you swear you could see a devilish grin in the dark.  
"I need that key, you have to go and get it now."  
"Why can't you get it?" You say without thinking and he applies more pressure , but you find yourself smiling.  
"How dare you?!" He chokes you harder, he didn't raise his voice,but you can feel his breathing become heavier and him radiating a warm aura on you, almost like he is literally heating up.  
Your voice breaks against your will as you whisper a fragile 'alright' , lifting your free hand and brushing it against his to reach for your necklace, pulling it to his attention.  
You can see him tilting his head from one side to the other and his thumbs pressing on your chin : he seems to be enjoying his 'torture' on you, you aren't sure even thought you know you are enjoying it.  
For you, actually , the whole scenario felt like a fever dream, much like the ones you pictured in your head every so often ... being honest to yourself, almost everyday as you watched them practice and you could see him stomping.  
You exhale, your breath shaky and breathing isn't easy anymore , but on your lips there's still a smile and it grew with the pressure on your neck, thing that the Ghoul seems to notice or so you think.  
His nose touches yours , you can feel the cold metal of his mask against your skin and he grips harder on your throat for a small fraction of time , making you roll your eyes and hold your breath before he releases you , leaving you panting as he immediately aims for the necklase and rips the key off.  
"I won't be as merciful with you the next time , human.You are so goddamn frail" he sits up, tilting his head and spitting on you, no hesitation in his movements;then he simply gets up and leaves the room.  
You are left in your bed , now in complete darkness as the Ghoul closed the door of the room behind him , still trying to process what the hell just happened.  
All you can think to yourself is what he said to you : "next time" and you cannot help but to crave more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this crap


End file.
